Challenge: Naruto X Trigun
by lacrossedeamon
Summary: The Trigun manga story line set in the Naruto Universe


Challenge: NarutoXTrigun

A Trigun manga story line set in the Naruto Universe

Background: Naruto za Sutanpīdo (or any title the author feels like using but he does not have a family name) and his twin brother XXXX (author chooses name) were found by the Rikudō Sennin/Sage of the Six Paths as abandoned infants in a town being attacked by the Kyūbi no Yōko. The sage used the twins to defeat the demon by splitting its Yin and Yang chakra and sealing it into them. This does not kill him but severely weakens him and he takes both Naruto and his brother as apprentices. Through the sage's teachings Naruto gains a philosophy similar to Vash: all life is sacred and who am I to decide who lives and dies. His brother on the other has the same view as Pein: peace can only be obtained by oblivion. After the sage's death Naruto and his brother have an argument on how to continue the sage's mission of peace and part ways.

Beginning: The story starts with Naruto arriving in Konoha to watch the Chûnin Exams. Team 7 is comprised of Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura, and XXXXX Uzumaki (author once again chooses name). She is Minato and Kushina's daughter, looks like her mother, and has the Nanabi (seven-tails/ author chooses animal) sealed in her at the cost of the Yondaime's life. Note Nanabi is also now the demon that Madara used in his attack on Konoha not the nine-tails.

Akatsuki: They are actually lead by Pein, not Madara who is just a member in this story. They are this story's version of the Ganhōganzu/Gung-Ho-Guns with Pein as Regāto Burūsamāzu/Legato Bluesummers. If the author wants he/she can also include a version of Nikorasu Dī Urufūddo/Nicholas D Wolfwood as Itachi or an OC. Their goal still is gathering Jinchūriki but Naruto's twin wants to seal their demons into himself much like Knives fusing with Plants. If the author wants, he or she can create more Akatsuki members to match the number from Trigun. Note that the Uchiha Clan can replace the Eye of Michael/Japanese(???) with Madara as Chapel the Evergreen/C-sama, Sasuke and his cursed seal as Livio and Razlo, and Itachi/Nick as previously stated. I do not know anything about the demon from the second Shippuden movie so it is up to the author to include it or not along with the demon from the first. Other Akatuski members and their counter parts in Ganhōganzu are Sasori/Leonof, Kakuzu/Gray, and a rogue Aburame/Zazie. I do not know how Orochimaru would be tied into this he could be a defector or still loyal to the group.

Plants: They are replaced by demon vessel. There are also multiple lesser demons and their holders but they slowly lost consciousness like Plants. They are housed in shrines and temples and perform different miracles depending on what the original demon was. A shrine that houses a water demon holder may have a healing hot spring near it.

Naruto: He, being much older than Vash, is seen more as a myth or legend by civilians and low ranking ninja, but he has met with the leaders of most villages and other sages like Jiraiya, Chiriku, and Chiyo. He has no summon contract but has spent time at their sacred homes. I see his personality being much like Vash's but with a mix of Wolfwood or even Himura Kenshin in that he will kill but he tries his hardest not to . His relationship with his demon is more like Kira Bi's and the Hachibi. He wields is a Shakujō/Monk staff and he wears the old style armor that can be seen worn by the early hokages or Madara or Buddhist monk robes. He is a proficient seal master and, if the author wants, has absorbed a few demons on his own granting him different kekkei genkai-like powers otherwise he and his brother, like Pein, have an affinity for all 6 regular chakra. In place of the insurance girls following him once he arrives in Konoha two ANBU are assigned to tail him throughout his further wanderings to shrines, temples, other villages and battle against his brother. I suggest Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki or Hana Inuzuka.

End: It is really up for the author to choose the path and end of this story as I haven't got either. I don't see it ending like the Trigun manga at all though.

To the Author: For my reading pleasure I enjoy when names of people, places, titles, and techniques are in Japanese but if this is asking too much please disregard, and all the above information is to be used as a guideline if you have a better idea please use that instead. I have another challenge up as well; it is a crossover between Naruto and FairyTail.

I hope my challenge stimulants the minds of many experienced and new authors,

Lacrossedeamon


End file.
